Toda acción tiene una reacción
by Spektro
Summary: Trata sobre Videl una joven un tanto tímida y muy cariñosa que por cuestiones del destino se encuentra con Gohan, un joven quien guarda muchos rencores, ella presiente el gran peso que guarda el corazón de Gohan e intenta hacerle ver un mundo diferente, lamentablemente toda acción tiene su reacción… -UA-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Trata sobre Videl una joven un tanto tímida y muy cariñosa que por cuestiones del destino se encuentra con Gohan, un joven quien guarda muchos rencores, ella presiente el gran peso que guarda el corazón de Gohan e intenta hacerle ver un mundo diferente, lamentablemente toda acción tiene su reacción… -UA-

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Dragon ball Z no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, rogaría que no me demanden, gracias…

**Toda acción tiene una reacción.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dolor**

Era una fría mañana en la enorme mansión de un hombre cuya dignidad caía cada vez más bajo en el raiting de las malas lenguas, con justa razón se diría, puesto que su amada esposa huyó cual colegiala con un motociclista, él no la culpaba, ella solo se dejo guiar por el amor que le brindaban, amor que él no pudo dar, aquel amor que un día se prometió nunca perder por su esposa y demostrárselo cada segundo de su vida, pero lamentablemente olvidó la parte de demostrárselo y la perdió para siempre, ahora ¿qué haría él sin el adorable sonido de su voz despertándolo cada día?, ¿Qué haría sin el constante "te amo" que le dedicaba todas las mañanas?, ¿qué haría él sin el beso de buenas noches que recibía?, y lo más importante….¿qué haría él sin una madre para su pequeña hija?

Aquel hombre se preguntaba una y otra vez eso, poco o nada le importaba lo que las personas cuchicheaban por ahí, lo único que ahora y siempre le importaría sería y será su hija, ahora él sentía dolor, su hija aún era una niña, pero era muy inteligente, seguro preguntaría por su madre, pero él sabía exactamente que decirle…

-¿Dónde está mamá, papá?-preguntaba una linda niña de ojos azules como el profundo mar, y tez blanca, tanto se parecía a su madre que dolía.

-Pues ella está en el cielo junto con Kami-decía el hombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mientras que por su mejilla rodaba una lágrima traicionera.

-¿y Cuándo volverá?-preguntaba la niña con mucha curiosidad

-Ella no volverá Videl, ella se ha ido para siempre.-decía mientras limpiaba su mejilla esbozaba la mejor sonrisa que tenía y abrazaba a su hija con suma delicadeza

Ella no hizo más preguntas, él no las hubiese contestado, solo la abrazó y le dijo: Desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti, porque eres mí más preciado tesoro….hija…

Desde ese entonces han pasado 12 años, la hermosa niña se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, pero no una mujer cualquiera, si no, una llena de ilusiones, amor y ternura, gracias al cariño y cuidado de su padre a quien quería mucho.

Obviamente dado que es muy inteligente preguntó por la tumba de su madre pero su padre ya había previsto eso y mando a hacer una lápida con el nombre de su esposa grabado, completando así su mentira; tomando así la decisión de los cobardes, la salida fácil…

**_Esto es lo que yo considero una especie de prólogo, espero les haya gustado, es una de mis rebuscados, algo que estuve planeando... ojala le den acogida._**

**_Spektro_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Trata sobre Videl una joven un tanto tímida y muy cariñosa que por cuestiones del destino se encuentra con Gohan, un joven quien guarda muchos rencores, ella presiente el gran peso que guarda el corazón de Gohan e intenta hacerle ver un mundo diferente, lamentablemente toda acción tiene su reacción… -UA-

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Dragon ball Z no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, rogaría que no me demanden, gracias…

**Toda acción tiene una reacción.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rencor-Mentira**

POV Videl

Cuando iba creciendo pude darme cuenta de lo maravilloso que era el mundo, pero también del daño que podía causar una decisión mal tomada; muchas personas sufren a causa de una mentira, se hiere y se pierde confianza, pero decir una mentira es parte de nuestra decisión, nosotros elegimos si decir la mentira o la verdad, pero… también me di cuenta de que una mentira puede hacer feliz a un hombre cuya mujer escapó con un motociclista y se quedó solo…con su hija, saben, no quería herir su orgullo más de lo que ya estaba; preferí callar lo que sabía para fingir que todo estaba bien, aunque muy bien sabía que tan solo era para poder complacer a mi padre, para decirle: todo está bien y darle aquellos ánimos que le hacían falta, aquella tranquilidad que en ese entonces carecía, saben, una mentira puede durar mucho tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo se llega a saber…

-Hola papá-decía una bella joven entrando a la enorme mansión mientras besaba los rojos cachetes de su padre.

-Videl, como estás, sabes, quiero que pienses en un casamiento quiero que me des nietos querida hija-decía el regordete hombre mientras reía entusiasmado a lo que Videl simplemente sonrió en forma de respuesta

-Videl hija, te he comprometido con un hombre, sé que te hará feliz-al escuchar esas simples palabras su sonrisa se le borró de la cara…

-Tú no tienes derecho a decidir acerca de mi vida, por algo es MÍA- le contestaba con furia contenida a su padre

-¡Claro que sí, gracias a mí eres lo que eres!-decía entre sorprendido y ofendido.

-Y ¿qué diablos soy? entonces-decía perpleja Videl aún no creyéndose que su querido padre actuase de esa manera arrebatadora y manipuladora, ahora veía todo claramente, ya entendía por qué su madre huyo…

-Una mujer responsable, honesta, que nunca dice mentiras, con el ejemplo se aprende y lo sabes bien, yo nunca te he dado un mal ejemplo-decía con actitud seria

Videl rió con delirio y respondió-Eso no es cierto, gracias a ti he aprendido a mentir, porque eres un maldito MENTIROSO, desde hace mucho tiempo sé que mamá está viva.-dichas estas palabras salió a la calle y se alejó corriendo del lugar dejando a un Mr. Satan muy sorprendido y avergonzado.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-

POV Gohan

Saben, vivir con un padre conflictivo sé por boca de otros no es bonito, pero ahora pónganse en mis zapatos, yo era un niño inteligente, sano y con una hermosa familia feliz, o al menos eso me hicieron creer, pero luego todo cambió y cambió demasiado rápido, mi padre sufrió un grave accidente automovilístico y murió, saben, a pesar de que no lo demostraba mamá amaba en demasía a mi padre, y cuando él murió ella sufrió mucho y atravesó una etapa de ansiedad incontrolable, de tal manera que quedo con problemas en su salud mental, y ¿yo?, pues yo tuve que hacerme cargo de ella…

-Mamá-un joven alto y fornido llamaba a su madre desde la sala de una modesta casa

-¿Goku eres tú?-preguntaba la mujer desde dentro mientras entusiasmada salía de su escondite

-No mamá, soy yo, Gohan, ya vine de la Universidad, ten… te traje algo para que comas-decía Gohan mientras le tendía una pequeña funda plástica que parecía contener comida.

-Y ¿dónde está tu padre?-decía mientras veía por todos lados buscándolo

-Él no vendrá mamá, él murió hace mucho tiempo ¿lo recuerdas?-contestaba él cansinamente, odiaba que siempre le preguntase lo mismo

-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS…-decía mientras de nuevo volvía a su encierro habitual

Mi mamá está así por culpa de papá, si él no hubiera muerto, ella no estaría así, pero sé muy bien que morir es parte de la vida y sé que a él le hubiese encantado quedarse con nosotros, con Mamá, con Goten y conmigo … o eso creí….

-Ya llegué…-un adolescente entraba a la sala mientras buscaba por todos lados a su madre-mamita, ya llegué…

-Hola Goten, mamá no quiere salir, ya salió hace un momento así que no te preocupes…-le dije tranquilizándolo un poco

-Sabes, me hubiera encantado conocer a mamá cuerda-decía en son de burla y en serio a la vez, mamá se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de Goten poco después de la muerte de papá, lo que la sumió en una profunda desesperación y eso no ayudo ni a su salud mental ni a su embarazo, afortunadamente Goten salió sano.

Yo quería aparentar que todo estaba bien, que era feliz cuidando de mamá y de Goten, pero eso no era así, le tenía un profundo odio a papá, lo odiaba por morir cuando más lo necesitaba, lo odiaba por dejar a mamá así, lo odiaba mucho, sé que odiar a alguien no es bueno ni saludable pero simplemente no lo podía evitar….

**_Lamento la tardanza, en serio que lo siento, lamentablemente por obligaciones escolares no puedo actualizar muy seguido, espero este cap. les haya gustado, y compense la tardanza, nos leemos luego…_**

**_Spektro_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Trata sobre Videl una joven un tanto tímida y muy cariñosa que por cuestiones del destino se encuentra con Gohan, un joven quien guarda muchos rencores, ella presiente el gran peso que guarda el corazón de Gohan e intenta hacerle ver un mundo diferente, lamentablemente toda acción tiene su reacción… -UA-

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Dragon ball Z no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, rogaría que no me demanden, gracias…

**Toda acción tiene una reacción.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Encuentro**

No es nada fácil buscar un hotel en una ciudad tan "llamativa" por así decirlo; donde el turismo es abundante y careces de dinero…

-Disculpe, ¿tiene habitaciones disponibles?-preguntaba Videl por enésima vez en el día

-Lo siento, todas están reservadas, se viene temporada alta…usted sabe-explicaba el hombre mientras sonreía compadeciéndose un poco de aquella joven.

-Gracias-mascullaba con ira Videl mientras salía de allí apresuradamente

-Los hoteles que podría pagar están ocupados y los hoteles demasiado caros están vacíos-susurraba hablando consigo misma Videl

-Y ahora estás hablando sola para variar-Una voz a sus espaldas se oía

-Sí, y ahora….pero qué diablos….-dijo dándose cuenta y girándose inmediatamente para ver a la persona que le habló.

-A mí no me prestes atención, solo soy tu conciencia-decía en son de burla

-Son Gohan, no es gracioso-decía mientras se giraba otra vez y seguía caminando mientras murmuraba –solo es Gohan-pronto se detuvo se giró inmediatamente y corrió siguiendo al joven que ya se estaba yendo….-¡GOHAN!-dijo al fin abrazándolo por la espalda –hace mucho tiempo que no te veía

Gohan reía con ganas mientras añadía-pues creí que no te alegraba el verme

-lo siento estaba muy distraída…-decía mientras lo soltaba y decía-me pelee con papá y bueno….es complicado

-Lo sé, debe ser complicado tener un padre…-decía con cierto rencor que Videl ignoró

-Yo… lo siento, no quise decir eso…

-No importa, ahora dime porque estás caminando sola por un callejón a oscuras a las 10:45 de la noche…-decía con curiosidad y burla

-No te burles, es solo que no quiero regresar a casa…

-Entiendo… entonces ven a la mía, sabes que a mamá le falta un tornillo y mi hermano podría ser un psicópata pero ya sabes eres bienvenida-decía mientras reía al ver la cara que ponía Videl

-Pero duermo contigo…-era el turno Videl ahora para vengarse y vaya que lo logró cuando Gohan se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Creo que mejor te encierras en el cuarto de huéspedes-decía mientras intentaba ocultar su notorio sonrojo.

Gohan llevó a Videl a su casa y ella pasó la noche allí, al día siguiente agradeció y se marchó enseguida, necesitaba hacer unas cuantas cosas pendientes.

-Necesito llamar a Ireza, quiero ver si me deja quedarme en su casa…-murmuraba para sí mientras buscaba en su bolso el celular, sin embargo al no hallar nada decidió regresar por sus mismos pasos a la casa de Gohan a ver si allí se encontraba.

Gritos se oían, y se iban intensificando a la par que se iba acercando a la casa de los Son, pudo oír algo como: "Papá murió", "Maldita chiflada" y "Aún eres joven y puedes recuperar tu vida"

Si se ponían todas esas frases en diferentes oraciones carecía de sentido, pero al unirlas con algunos conectores todo estaba completo…

"Papá murió **entiende eso **maldita chiflada **pero no todo está perdido **aún eres joven y puedes recuperar tu vida"

Videl entró estrepitosamente a la casa y grito como si no hubiera un mañana

-¡BASTA!, SUS GRITOS SE OYEN HASTA LA OTRA ESQUINA

-Silencio, no es gracioso entrar gritando a la casa de un extraño-decía mientras le mostraba a su madre quien yacía en el sillón aparentemente dormida

-¿Y los gritos que oía?-preguntaba muy confundida Videl

-Fue Gohan, se cansó y pues le soltó todo a mamá y pues ella se desmayó-le decía Goten.

-Yo, entiendo… pero ¿por qué sucedió esto?, y ¿qué tiene que ver su papá?...

**_Ash… tuve que partir el cap a la mitad, disculpas por aquello, bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, juro que será pronto… bueno, nos leemos luego._**

**_Spektro_**


End file.
